Till Death Do Us Part
Till Death Do Us Part is a drabble written by Aquamarinesandopals for the Destiny Games AU, which was created by EtherealNyx (Nyx). It follows the story (if one can call it that) of Opaline Glass and Obsidian Tunnel coming to terms with The Destiny Games and their inevitable deaths. Disclaimer I have no idea what's gonna happen in Nyx's story, I just really love the universe and wanted to write something with Opaline and Obsidian. It is in no way, shape, or form reflective of anything that has happened/will happen in the story. Warnings Warning for death and generally bad writing. Boy do I try. Story :“I bet your parents are dead pleased.” The words pierced the surrounding silence of the cave like rocks hitting windows in the dead of night. The pair of tributes had been hiding out there for what seemed like forever, in the wet uncomfortableness that they had deemed worthy of being a base. Though they knew these could be their last hours together, both were afraid to make a single sound. Sound could draw attention. Sound could let someone in. Sound could be fatal. Opaline continued despite the lack of reply. :“They view this as an honour, don’t they?” She paused, her gaze fixed on the floor between her legs. “My parents think the same.” After the sound of shuffling and crutches hitting against the cave wall, a small voice emerged. “They must be disappointed then, if they’re watching us now.” No eyes met in the exchange but Opaline knew that Obsidian, the male tribute, was smiling. He had a knack for being optimistic in the worst of times and although death was near certain, that wasn’t gonna stop him. :“Chapter 1 is meant to be good at the games, and look at us. I can barely walk and you might as well be a pacifist.” He laughed. “Daring Charming probably looks like a better option to them now, I’m guessing.” Opaline laughed a little too. Despite the ever present feeling of doom, lowering tribute numbers and an arena closing in on them, the situation seemed laughable. Perhaps it was panic. :“And you still don’t regret volunteering?” :“I don’t think so, no. When we get out of here, together, it will have been worth it.” Beat. A sudden scream and accompanying footsteps could be heard above. Opaline’s hand shot up to her mouth and nose in a vain attempt to silence her breathing. Next to her, Obsidian’s brows furrowed, glaring at the opposite wall. Promptly, tears began falling from both their eyes - Obsidian first with Opaline mere moments behind. It was minutes before anyone spoke again. When they did, their voices were barely above hushed whispers. Terror dripped from every word they spoke. :“Obsidian... you speak of whens but never ifs. How can you be so sure? The only thing I’m sure of is that... Well--” :“--I’m not sure. I can’t be. But we can’t both be pessimists.” He said, interrupting Opaline before she could even mention the word death. He moved one of his hands from its position on his crutches to Opaline’s shoulder. “All I know is that you could use a little royal spirit, sometimes.” Her eyes moved from their fixed position on the floor, choosing instead to focus on her partner. “I’m just trying to be realistic..” She muttered in response. It sounded almost like a plea. :“..I know.” Gallery Jdngdjfng.png|Referenced, technically inaccurate and incomplete work in progress art. The two were sitting next to each other in the fic, not across from each other. Cast Category:Fanfiction by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Aquamarinesandopals